Do You Know?
by DefineAuthor
Summary: It's been 5 years, the Housemates bought the house, KT and Willow are across the world but still get's intouch with them and Amber is back from NY and Mick is back from Australia, but one isn't, Nina. Everyone hasn't been in contact with Nina but all that changes. Rated: T, R&R, Shipping: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Mickara, Jara. Enjoy and bad at summaries just read please :)
1. Chapter 1- House of Memories

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 1- House of Memories

Fabian's P.O.V

It' been 5 yeats ever since we graduated and 3 years ever since all of the housemates bought the house. Willow is across the world helping helpless animals and dating some else and KT went back to America, atleast we still have contact with them, unlike the person I use to love, but that all change ever since she never came and never had been in contact. As for Amber she came back from fashion school and decided to do college here and be together with Alfie, and Alfie is happy to be with Amber and has moved on from Willow. Mick came back from Australia and coaches the Liverpool football team. Patricia and Eddie, still insulting eachother and calling eachother Slimeball and Yacker. Joy and Jerome are fine, working together, Joy still getting angry at Jerome but at the end it's all fine. As for me, Fabian Rutter, I'm dating Mara but still misses the girl that I had a few years ago, but I was happy that Mara was my girl friend.

"Supper!" Mara yelled, I miss those days when Alfie would yell supper and Trudy would make yummy food, atleast we got to see Trudy most of time because she dosen't live that far. "Salad and chicken!" alfie yelled at the table, "Alfie manners!" Amber said, we all started to eat. Once we finished Mara was washing the dishes, "hello" I said wrapping my arms around her waist, "ok let go if you don't get wet" she said laughing a little, I let go. "Hey I'm just going to visit Uncle Aid ok, I'll see you soon" I said leaving and kissing her on the cheek.

I went into his shop and greeted him, "Hey Uncle Aid!", "Oh Fabian!" He said smiling and giving me a hug i hugged back, "so what brings you here?" He asked, "oh nothing just comming to check on you" I notified "and do you have an egyptian book I could borrow?" I asked, "yeah hear this one" he handed me a book. I laughed a little, "what's so funny" he asked, "Oh nothing, it's just this book was the book I borrowed with a friend" I replied, "oh that girl was if uh... Nina? Nina Martin?" He asked, "yes" I said, "she was always the charmer" he said, I looked down at the book remembering the mysteries and fun times when my Uncle Aid interrupted me, "you still love her? Don't you" he said as his smile got bigger, "Uncle I have to go" I said and left waving back at him. But as I walked back to the Anubis House I wondered, Do I still love Nina Martin and does she still loves me?

* * *

**Dead Readers**

**Yeah I know Mabian but you'll see that all that will change to Mickara and Fabina, please follow, fabourite, like and review, and if you want to be an author for this or my other story 'Back to the Memories' just PM bye! R&R**

**From, You Author**


	2. Chapter 2- House of Nina

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 2-House of Nina

Nina's P.O.V

I drove home to my house, I became a D.N.A Profiler after college, I figured I would have fun with that since I got to solve mysteries during high school at Anubis, now I get to solve mysteries and crimes like before but just not crimes and I was with Amber, Patricia, Alfie and Fabian and some other Anubis members. I finally got home to my House, I lived in Los Angeles but in a queit neighbourhood. My house was big it had so many bedrooms, it was a mansion and every bedroom had double doors, a bathroom and a closet. It had 2 floors 2 dining rooms, 1 big kitchen, 3 lounge room, a pool, deck and a fountain and a big garden. I only lived here for 7 months and before those 7 months, Gran helped and supported me then I got this house. Living in this mansion was great, I had friends over and it was quiet, but not fun and it was lonely. I missed everyone, to tell you the truth, I even miss school there, the teachers, the friends I made, Trudy and even Victor- ish. After cleaning myself up I decide to go to Grans house, she lived in a big house too but with caretakers she's getting old and her illnes is getting worse.

I visited Gran and she greeted me, she was sitting on the bed covers covering her waist down, she was tv, "Nina!" She hugged me, "how are you Gran?" I asked sitting down on the edge of her bed, "I'm fine" she smiled. I had my eye if horus locket on, I was holding it."so how is he?" She asked, "is who?" I asked back, "You know, that lovely boy, Fabian?" She asked smiling, "Gran" I moaned "to tell you the truth I haven't been intouch with hime or anyone at from the Anubis house and plus he's dating someone else". After hourse of talking we ate. After that I went and drove back home, I was driving home when my boss, Cornelius, called. My phone was on bluetooth so I could speak to him without picking my phone up. I pressed the phone buttone and answered it.

(Bold: Nina/ Italics: Cornelius)

_Hello Nina_

**Hello Cornelius**

_Would it be OK with you if you go across the world again to solve a crime again?_

**Cornelius how many times have I told you that I fine with. But where to now?**

_England somewhere near a school_

**OK, when do i leave**

_In 2 days so get packing and I'll send yout the tickets tomorrow_

**Ok thanks, Bye**

_Bye_

I hung up and went outside my car, I was already at my house when he tole me where I was going. I went inside my house, I hoped the school he was talking about was not the boarding school I went to. I got ready to go to sleep. I sat down on my bed and started thinking, "If I saw all my friends again, what will I do what will happen, would they hate me?". What Nina did not know was that her friends wouldn't get angry they will miss her.

* * *

**Yo, Readers!**

**Thanx for the 5 reviews, thats good for a start but the more reviews and sugfestions and questions the more faster I update and the more ammount of days I'll update in a week. I hope you enjoyed it, thanx! You Guys are the best! Please Favourite, Follow, R&R, bye Thanx! And I will try to make chapter longer**

**Sincerly, Your Author**


	3. Chapter 3- House of Truth or Lies?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 3- House of Truth or Lies

Nina's P.O.V

I woke to the sound of birds chirping outside my window."One more they until England" I said in my mind while I was stretching. I got up and got my luggage, I was putting my clothes in until I saw an address book, "must have put it in their while I was unpacking 5 years ago" I thought. I took the address book and looked through, there I saw everyone from the Anubis House phone number, email and address. Their I saw Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie, Mick, Jerome, Joy, Mara and Fabian's phone number, they were all in my address books along with my other friends. I decided to call one of them, but who?. I know, I'll call Amber. I dialed her number onto my phone breathing nervously, should I press the call button? I pressed the call button, it rang then someone answered.

(Bold: Nina/ Italics: Amber)

_Hello, Amber speaking_ *Nina hears her best friends voice again*

**It's Amber** *she mumbled happily*

_Huh?_

**Oh sorry Amber, this is Nina**

_NINA? As in Nina who came to the same boarding school I went to?_

**Yes, Amber it's me**

_NINA!_ *she squeals*

**Keep it down Amber, I don't want them to know your talking to me**

_Ok_ *She says then Nina hears people coming saying who are you talking to?*

_Um... just talking to Daddy, he said he was going to give me shoes and the brand name was Nina, it's really expensive_ *Amber says to the people behind her(housemates). Nina could here them leave*

**Thanks Amber for not telling them. Anyway I'm coming their tomorrow just don't tell anyone please.**

_Ok, but not even Fabian?_

**Amber.**

_Alright, Alright. Anyway Mara and Fabian are going out_

**Oh ok, I have to go bye**

_Wait Neen_- *Amber was cut off bye Nina pressing the end call button*

I was their sitting on my bed not wanting to talk about anything, i continued to pack again. I saw the scarp book that Amber made. I decided to bring so I could give it back to Amber. I didn't want to waste Amber's hard work.

* * *

1 day Later

This is it, this is the day I go to England. Good News, I get to see new places in London, but the bad news I will be i investigating near the school and the house. Hope no-one sees me but it'll be different in the house now, won't it? I bored the plane and we flew off. I fell asleep during the trip but finally, we landed.

I left the airport and outside I saw...

* * *

**Hey,**

**Yeah, I know suckish chapter yeah and a short on too, but who do you think saw Nina? Thanks for the suggestions and reviews and hopefully no spelling mistake this time :) Favorite, Follow, R&R please. Hope you enjoyed this and read till the end and hopefully i will get 100 reviews when I finish (for the first time!)**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4- House of Welcome to England

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 4- House of Welcome to England

Amber's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning as in really early to go to the airport. Nina said she will arrive at 7:15am England time,so I quickly drove to the airport. "what's taking so long, it's 7:16" I groaned. From the distance I saw  
a dirty blonde hair girl from the distance... "Nina!" I squealed and ran up to her,I hugged her so tight while squealing.

"Hey, Amber! Not to tight" she said. I couldn't believe it's really her, my best friend from high school. The one with the dirty blonde hair, the outgoing person and the same Nina i met 7 years ago.

"What took you so long?" i asked letting go of her.

"Amber I was just one minute late" she chuckled

"Ok, but let's start of bringing you to the house" I said while pulling her by the risk and running as fast as I could to my car.

"Ok" she said smiling, "do you still live at the same house?" She asked.

"Of course not!" I giggled, "I live at the Anubis house with Alfie, Patricia, Mara, Eddie, Joy, Fabian, Mick and Jerome".

"Oh ok- what!" she gasped and stopped, "Ok no-one can know I'm here even though I will be investigating near the school, so I have to be very careful and what if they hate me!"

"They don't hate" I said "Now let's go to your hotel and let me drive you their" I said smiling.

After surviving the traffics we finally got to the hotel. "So is this it?" I asked standing in front of a big golden double door.

"I think so" she said looking down at her papers, "this is Marriott La Vesa Hotel"she said trying to make sure it was right.

"Well thanks again Amber" she sail smiling, "I'll see you soon, maybe" then she hugged me then I hugged back.

"bye" I waved as she got into the hotel and went back to Anubis.

Nina's P.O.V

I got checked out and went to my room, "room 256A floor 8" I whispered to myself. I went to my room and unpacked, I saw the scrapbook, "Shoot! I forgot to give this to Amber" I muttered. I opened the book and looked through the pictures, I laughed at some pictures. They reminded me of high school, my friends, the mysteries and mostly Fabian.

It was 7:30am, I got ready and cleaned. I wore jogging clothes because it was no getting warmer here in England and I platted my hair. I went for a little jog around the cities. It was 8:00am, I decided to have breakfast here so I could just continue jogging. As I was jogging I bumped into some familiar faces. Oh-o Patricia and Eddie. I quickly ran as fast as my legs could take me. Around corners and across the roads. I could still here them calling my name but I lost them. I was so tired so I hid behind a wall, I took deep breaths but then I saw Patricia and Eddie not that far. I decided to give up. "Nina!" Patricia yelled as I came out of the corner.

"Patricia, Eddie" I said looking at both of them trying to smile.

"So... Is my little friend still, still, still American?" She asked laughing.

"yes, and I here tour still Patricia" Patricia and I laughed.

"Hey guys don't forget about me" Eddie said. I came up and hugged them.

"i miss you guys so much!" I said "just don't tell anyone I'm here, but Amber know's ok? And not even Fabian...",

"Ok but you do know that Ma-" Patricia's British accent that I missed allot was interrupted by Eddie fake coughing, "never mind" she said trying to smile.

"It's ok I know" I said smiling and looking down. "Well I better go" I said giving then another hug

"Bye!" Patricia smiled hugging me back then I left.

It was a good thing they weren't angry at me. Well that's 3/9 people I've seen and talked too. I wonder if the others would be angry.

* * *

**Dear, Readers**

**Thanx BELLA X STAR FIRE 7745231 for the suggestions and reviews, if you want you could write the next chapter but it's ok if u don't want to but if you are just PM me. As for other readers thanx also. On July 30th- August 12th or 13th, I cannot update because no internet because I'm going on a road trip. Thanx for reading, please favourite, follow ,review. Thanx again :)**

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5- House of Secrets

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 5- House of Secrets

Patricia's P.O.V  
"Amber!" i yelled as I ran up to her room. I opened the door not bothering to knock. She was fiing her make up in front of her vanity. "Hello Patricia" she said concentratcing on her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us Nina was here?" I asked

"What do you mean" She rolled her eyes trying to play it cool, you could almost here her studdering.

"Amber we bumped into her while she was jogging and she told me not to tell anyone we that she's here but she said your the only one who knew" I explained, then Alfie bursted in.

"Bumped into who?" He questioned. Luckly Mara yelled out supper.

"Supper time have to go" I said runningout the door. As i ran out I could see him saying, "what's up eith her?" Then Amber grabbed his wrisk and ran out the door.

As we were having supper Joy asked, "where were you two this morning?"

"Just went for a little walk" I answered. I relised my phone was charging at the corner of the living room, "excuse me" I excused my self as I went to grab my phone. I could see outside the window that Nina was just near the woods, "Nina" i whispered really quietly to myself. "Guys I'll be right back" I yelled as I grabbed my jacket and ran outside, "Nina!" i yelled. She turned around looking very frightened.

"Patricia, keep it down" she shhh-ed me.

"What are you doing here? It's easy to get caught here, you know?" I warned her.

"Ok long story short" she said taking a deep breath "I graduated from high school, went to college, studied as a DNA profiler, work as a DNA profiler, came here to solve a crime/mystery, looking where I have to go" she explained all that in 25secs.

"Wow!" I boasted, "If they are getting to close to the window I will try to distract them" I said sounding like Amber, she just laughed

"Ok" she said then we said our goodbyes and cya soon.

As I went back to the house everyone was still eating. I hung my jacket back and went and sat down, "so why did you go outside" Jerome asked.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something" I said. The looks of Amber and Eddie's faces, it looked like they already knew what I saw, but the way Fabian looked at me, it looked he knew I was lying. Everyone at the table was silent, their was no conversations, what would it be like if Nina was here.

We finished eating dinner. I took a quick shower got cleaned and the came down stairs, sat on the couch and used my phone. Mara was putting the plates back in the cupboards. I was looking fir Nina's phone number in my contact list, I finally found it but hopped it work. I texted her. It worked she replied.

(Bold: Nina/ Italics: Patricia)

_Hello, Nina?_

**Patricia is that you?**

_Yeah, I'm glad your phone number works but I need to talk to you about something._

"Who are you texting?" mara said, she probably heard the clicking noises my keypad makes when I press on it on the phone. "just playing a game" I replied, "Ok, I'm just going to have a shower" she said and I just nodded then she left.

**What is it? Is it important?**

_Kind off, but you need to soon you need to tell everyone you back here. You can't hide the truth forever._

"Are you saying Nina is here" I heard a deep voice say behind me, I turned around ti see Jerome.

**_Bye gtg_**

"Ok I am but you can't tell anyone else ok?" I said, he just nodded with a smirk on his face then Eddie came in.

"Hey Yacker, you wan-" He was disturbed by the look on my face "did you tell him or did he just find out?"

"He found out" I said

"It's ok secret safe with me" Jerome said with a big smirk on his face as he left the room.

Nina's P.O.V

There I was lying on my bed, I just got a few text from Patricia ago. She was right, I need to make sure they find out soon, but I just can't do it.

* * *

**Hello  
**

**So TIRED! This chapter was ok and last chapter I accidentally made a mistake on the disclaimer xD. Thanks so much ppl for reading and reviewing. nice! Right now I'm hyper and active but tired of typing but yeah... And I need your reviews because I have a question:**

**Which couple in order should I do next out of**

**Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jeroy, Mickara**

**Which one? But Mickara and Fabina won't really be like the others because they're ain't together yet but it will be good :D and I also noticed that I update everyday, maybe that's what I will do maybe So please favourite, follow! R&R.**

**P.S Please read my one-shot! :D**

**Bye**!


	6. Chapter 6- House of Fabina

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 6- House of Fabina

Nina's P.O.V

50% off Sale. I was shopping for clothes looking at jackets, itnwas starting to getncold in Egland. Their I found a simple jacket, "Your not gonna buy that, are you?" Their I heard a familiar voice, I turned around to see Amber.

"Amber" I said and we gave each other hugs,

"come follow me, simple jackets are just too boring" she grabbed my risk and pulled me. Still the same Amber, but I'm glad she still is the Amber, I know. "this one" she pointed at a trench coat "simple but in style".

I looked at the price tag, it was £60.00 and now it's £30.00, not too expensive, I took the white one. "I'll buy it for you as a welcome to back to England gift" she said,

"No, it's ok I'll-" I got cut off by her taking the jacket fro, my hand and running to the check out. "Amber!" I yelled, but it was too late she already paid for it. She came up to me and gave me the bag the jacket was in, I remembered to give her the scrapbook back, "Amber thanks for the jacket,I also have to give you something but I just need to get it back at the hotel" I noted and she nodded and said she will come. She drove back to the hotel. She followed me up to my hotel room, I quickly took the scrapbook from the shelf and gave it to Amber who was now sitting on the couch looking around, "I don't need it anymore" I said,

"Are you saying no more Fabina?" She asked,

"Look Amber, I know that Fabina had some good and fun times but it's over, Fabian and Mara is in love, so sorry I have to give it back" I explained as I sat down at the couch.

"ok" she looked sad then she looked at the time "well got to go, I have a date with Alfie"

"ok bye and sorry again" I apologised then she left and ran. I sat on the couch and saw her purse, I quickly ran to the door to see if she was still their, she wasn't so I decided to call her

Fabian's P.O.V

"Amber!" I called, I went up to her room, she wasn't their but I did see a scrap book, it said Fabina on it, "she still has this" I mumbled. I sat down on her bed looking at the book, I opened it at the first page, it was a picture of me and Nina, at prom, when we kissed. I looked through the book, laughing and remembering some memories when someone knocked at the door, "Ok just wait!" I recognised the voice, it was Mara. I quickly put the book under Amber's bed just in case it was Mara. I opened the door to see Mara, "Do You know where Amber is?" I asked trying to pretend I just came in.

"She went on a date with Alfie just a while ago" she answered. A date?

"Get dressed cya down stairs at 7pm" I said then ran. I just set up a date with Mara.

* * *

**Hello,**

**For getting 18 reviews, 10 followers, 3 favourites and 834 views, I will give you a sneak peek on thr next chapter. Here it is:**

**First day of work in England  
"YOU GOTTA TELL THEM" Patricia said  
I went into the Movie theatres, I saw them, them two.  
I ran home as fast as I could**

**Their it is, Hope You Enjoy!**

**Which couple next after chapter 7?**

**Jeroy, Peddie, Amfie, Mickara**

**Choose now. Also read my one-shot and suggest a next one-shot and Nina's jacket will be on my profiler. Follow, Favourite, R&R.**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7- House of First Time

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Author's Note: I decided to put 2 authors note because their are some questions but before that beware, this chapter is crooked from the start but as you get to the end it get's better and better hopefully, now these are the questions from:**

HOAlover4life: all still dating

Griego123 (private message): maybe I will write a sequel but will worry about that until the end of the book.

Chapter 7- House of First Time

Nina's P.O.V

Another day in England. This time it's the First day of work in England. I got dressed, I wore black jeans, v neckline shirt that is black and the trench coat Amber bought for me. I got everything with me my bag filled with documents about the crimes, thenI was ready. I went down to the lobby the can was parked outside the hotel. I told him the address, I started at the school, I don't care if anyone sees me from the school, but just not the teachers or anyone from Anubis House.

Finally I got to the school, their I saw Cornelius standing where the crime happened, "You finally showed up" he said laughing. Cornelius was a tall guy, he was about 34 years old and is married.

"So is this is where the scene happened?" I said looking around,

"Yes, but can you start of at the house called-" I cut him off.

"Anubis House?" I asked, he nodded.

I walked really slowly just in case someone came. I had a little peek at the stairs but when I turned back I saw Eddie, "Eddie!" I yelled in shock but not to loud just in case someone will hear me. He just kept laughing,

"You should've seen your face!" He laughed more and I just kept on going 'Sh!'

As Eddie continued laughing I heard someone yell behind him, "Eddie!" The voice was familiar and I knew exactly who it was. Patricia.

After we greeted each other and talked for a little while I remembered I had to work so we said our goodbyes. I went deeper into the woods to see if I could fin any clues. Their I saw a ring, golden ring with at least 24 carats of diamonds in it and it and their were black gloves. I took a bag and tweezers and put my gloves on, I took the ring and put in the bag with the gloves, now I just have to bring this the investigating van. As I was walking back I caught up with Jerome and Joy, and Eddie and Patricia. I hid behind a tree but Patricia must have seen me because she told Eddie to distract them. I could see Patricia walking up to me. "You gotta tell them" she said "the truth can't hide forever".

"I know but when I'm ready" I said

"Ok, but you need to tell them soon or else I'll tell them" she notified. I nodded and said thanks. I ran behind a car and waited for them to pass.

When they were gone I quickly got up but I saw Mara and Fabian walking pass my direction. Mara went back inside, she must have forgotten something, but this was my chance to leave. I quickly got up and tiptoed as fast as I could until, "Nina?" Fabian called out. SHOOT! He saw me, I ran to the van as fast as I could but then I felt someone grab my arm, I turned around to see Cornelius. "Cornelius". Said then explained everything, he told me to hide inside the van. I quickly went in and hid but I could still hear him calling out my name.

Fabian's P.O.V

Mara and I were about to go to the movie theatres, she forgot her purse so I had to wait outside but thenI saw Nina. I ran after her. I saw a tall man and asked if he has seen a girl with blonde hair and a little curly, he said she might have went straight, I ran as fast as I could then I saw her I grabbed her by the shoulders and said her name. "Nina?" I said, she turned around but it wasn't Nina it was a different lady. I gave up and went back to see Mara waiting,

"Where were you?" She asked crossing her arms,

"A lady dropped her wallet, I ran after her" I lied but half of it was true, I did run after someone. She just nodded and I took her hand and we started walking. I did not know that this may not be the only time I will see Nina.

**Sup**

**Yeah, Fabian saw Nina. Sorry I didn't update yesterday because I was busy. Please R&R, favourite and follow. Thanks!**

**Bye**

**R.I.P Cory Monteith **

**Listen to, I'll always be by your side glee version**


	8. Chapter 8- House of Jeroy

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Hello, People I am now doing a couple for this chapter enjoy! And this is set when Fabian saw Nina.**

* * *

Chapter 8- House of Jeroy

Joy's P.O.V

It was another one of those weeks in the Anubis House. As usual, Amber talking about Fashion, Mara and Fabian reading books and going on dates, Mick coaching the Liverpool football team, Eddie and Patricia hanging out a lot, and Jerome and Alfie hanging out. Even my best friend doesn't have time for me, at least Jerome is sometimes there for me. Today I was sitting on the couch using my phone when Jerome sat next to me, "Hello Jerome" I said sounding really boring,

"You know, you don't really look joyful for a girl named Joy" he said, I was still on my phone until he said that,

"Gee, thanks" I said smiling sarcastically. He was just sitting their looking out the window, I winder what he was thinking about, "Ok, why are you here? I know your my boyfriend and all but seriously your creeping me out" I said facing him,

"Look, let's go on a walk, it's a beautiful day outside, what could go wrong?" He said, I stared at him like he didn't know what he just said.

"What could go wrong?" I asked standing up and looking down at him, "a lot, like last time you tried to feed the ducks but we weren't allowed so we had to run away from the security guard"

"It was good for your exercised" he reasoned while smiling

"Or the time when we were suppose to go to a fancy restaurant but you forgot to call them and reserve a table for us" I pointed out while crossing my arms.

"But then we had yummy hot dogs and a walk around the park" he also pointed out. For a moment I couldn't say anything, I just stood their arms crossed looking straight but then I gave up.

"So are we going in that walk or not?" I asked, he got up

"Meet me at the hall at 3" he said then walked away.

Jerome's P.O.V

I just scored a date with Joy, hopefully this would come out all right. I was looking for a fancy restaurant to take Joy too. I found one called Sing Sing but it was to expensive and not that good the I found on called The Oblix was good and not expensive so I booked Joy and I a table. After that I got dressed and finally it was, 6.

I went to the hall to see Joy wearing a mint green sundress, "let's go" I said and took her hand. We saw Eddie and Patricia, while we were walking Patricia started acting all weird and Eddie was telling us two go because we might be late for our date. I knew it was because of Nina but Joy didn't, so I went along with it and left.

We went in and the host led us to our reserved table, "Impressive" Joy smiled. We sat down at our table you could see the whole London. "Do you think it was kind off weird how Patricia and Eddie acted" she pointed out, My eyes were wide but luckily she didn't notice.

"No, not at all" I lied and she just nodded. We finally ordered food and drinks. This was possibly the best date Joy and I ever had. After we ate I had a surprise for her. We left and went to a park with and old tower that was now an exhibition of History of the people who used to live here. We went up to the balcony but before I opened the door I told her not to look. "Ok" she said awkwardly.

Joy's P.O.V

We went up to the balcony door and Jerome told me not to look, which was awkward. As we went in he was covering my eyes, "Jerome Clarke, what are you doing" I asked nervously then he took his hand out of my eyes and looked outside. The lawn was mowed and it said 'Joy Mercer, Would you marry me?'. I looked at Jerome and he was kneeling on one of his knee holding out a box with a ring in it,

"So is that a yes or a no?" He smiled, was that even a question?

"yes!" I exclaimed and hugged him then we kissed. The next thing I knew everyone from the Anubis House was cheering. This turned out to be the best date ever.

* * *

**Sup!**

**Long time(one day), no update. I couldn't update because I was way to busy but I will always update hopefully. And then u have the first couple to be almost getting married! Cya soon and which couple next? Choose!**

**Peddie, Amfie, Mickara**

**Which one?! R&R, Follow and Favourite! Thanks! (joys dress on profile)**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9- House of She's Back

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 9- House of She's back

Fabian's P.O.V

It's been 2 weeks ever since Jerome proposed to Joy and ever since I saw Nina. I was pretty sure it was Nina, the hair and everything, even the way she runs. "Fabian?" Mara broke me out of my thoughts, "which cake for Jerome and Joy's wedding?" She asked shaking me a little,

"This one" I pointed at a three levelled cake that had chocolate going around it and simple but exciting at the same time designs.

"Nice choice" she agreed. From the corner of my I could see Patricia looking at me life she was trying to tell me something but she couldn't, she quickly went to her room. I quickly got up, went upstairs then knocked on her door "Patricia, I need to talk to you"

Finally Patricia opened the door, "what is it?" she asked looking a little annoyed.

"Is their something you want to tell me? Because the way your looking at me and acting these past few weeks it seems like your hiding something" I tell her, she sighs and tells me to come in. I sit on the bed while she explains.

"For these past few weeks I was acting weird because... because, ok before I tell you the only ones who knows this are Amber, Eddie and Jerome" she says then continues " Nina has been here for the past few weeks, and during these weeks, Amber and I have been in contact with her, but Nina told Amber she was coming, Eddie and I bumped into Nina and Jerome saw me texting her".

"So this whole time, she was always in England but didn't bother telling me?" I said,

"Ok first of all she said NOT to tell anyone and second of all why do you care your dating Mara" she reasoned, she didn't have a point. I stood up and left.

Patricia's P.O.V

I just told Fabian the truth. I decided to call Nina. She has to tell the truth. I dialled her number then it started ringing.

"Hello" I heard Nina's American accent through the phone,

"Nina, I told Fabian that you were here in England but it's about time. You have to come here and tell them now, Amber and I will be waiting outside. Come here at 6" I said

"First of all, can I please have one more day and secondly, What did Fabian say?" She asked, I could hear the nervousness in her voice,

"Fabian just left the room speechless and, NO, NO MORE TIME" I said getting annoyed then their was a knock at the door, "Ok gotta go cya at 6 and bye" I hung up before she could say anything else.

"Yacker, come on, were having lunch" he said while opening the door.

"Eddie I told Fabian" I said,

"I know, I heard your conversation with Nina" he chuckled "you really are a Yacker". I gave him a playful punch on the arm then we went downstairs. We were eating and it was silent as usual but that will all change in minutes. I already told Amber that we were going to wait for Nina. It was 3mins before 6 so Amber and I excused ourselves from the table and went outside. "Where is she" Amber asked,

"just wait she's just 4 mins late" I answered. Finally Nina arrived, she got off the cab and walked up to us and apologised for being late. "Come on" Amber said pulling Nina,

"I'm just not ready yet" Nina cried. She wouldn't move so Amber and I had to pull her to the door. We were in front of the door and we were all arguing so I just opened and pushed them all in, that's when they became quiet. Amber and I pulled Nina to the common room. When we went in everyone starring. "Hi remember me? Nina, From America" she greeted,

"We know" Joy said and everyone hugged Nina, all except Fabian. After jours of talking and asking questions Nina wanted ti see Fabian. i led her to Fabian's room. "Fabian!" I knocked the opened the door, "someone wanted to see you" I told him then ket Nina go in and left them two alone.

Nina's P.O.V

"So, I see everything here is still the same" I chuckled. He was just sitting their looking down, it was silent until he said something.

"Why did you leave?" He asked. I didn't reply.

"Do you know how painful it was for everyone to hear that you weren't coming? Do you know how things have changed when you left? And how hard thing were when you weren't in contact with anyone? And how everyone almost forgot about you"

"Fabian, I'm sorry, it's just, I didn't want to harm anyone, it said in the letter I gave you that the Osirion and The Chosen one couldn't be together" I told him,

"Their is no more Osirion, Eddie lost his powers" I was shocked to hear that.

"Look, I'm-" I was disturbed by him.

"So where were you all these years?" He asked, I knew he already knew the answer.

"I thought you'd actually listen to me and you'd actually understand" I said shaking my head then running away as one tear fell from my face.

* * *

**Sup!**

**Yeah, Bad chapter? At least Fabian got to talk to Nina :) anyways thanx for reviews loved them and the next chapter will be Peddie. But who goes next which couple?**

**Amfie or Mickara?**

**Please vote! Favourite, Follow and R&R!**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10- House of Kiss

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 10- House of Kiss

Nina's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning, it was Sunday meaning I didn't have any work. I received a text from Cornelius, saying:

Crime almost figured out, just a few more weeks then, Crime Closed.

I decided to ignore the text. I looked out the window to see Amber coming out of her car. I groaned as I quickly brushed my hair and cleaned my face, then their was a knock, "Coming!" I yelled. I opened the door to see Amber wearing a red dress and black sunglasses. I greeted her in. "Why did you leave so early yesterday" she asked sitting down on the couch,

"I got tired" I lied. I didn't want anyone to know about what happened last night, it wasn't even a big of a deal.

"Are you sure?" She asked taking her sunglasses off and lifting an eyebrow up, "or was it just be because of Fabian?"

"Amber." I stared at her

"Ok, whatever. Anyways get dressed, we're going somewhere" She ordered,

"Amber I d-" I was disturbed by Amber looking at me very creepily,

"Now..." She ordered immediately holding on to the w.

I wore a dark blue jeans and a white shirt inside with a long sleeved shirt covering my top. I got my sunglasses and went back to the living room. "Good your done now lets go" Amber stated, she put the magazine she was reading down on the table then stood up, grabbed my wrist and ran out the door.

"Amber where are we going?" I asked,

"Shopping!" She said as she started the car. I wasn't surprised we were shopping, she's Amber, the shopaholic fashion girl I met in high school. I'm glad that not much people changed and they were still the same person I met 5 years ago. After talking and Amber saying, "I am so going to America" because I told her the shops and how most of them were on sale most of the time, we got to the mall. "Come on, I'll buy clothes for you" she squealed, before I could say a word she took my wrist and pulled me inside the mall. What was it with the pulling wrist?

First shop, a clothing shop. I looked at the price tag for one of the clothes, £70.00! "It's pretty but not good enough" Amber said behind me, it was creepy.

"It's ok, I'm not really inti shopping today" I said smiling. She took a dress and handed it to me,

"Go try it on!" She ordered as she pushed me into the changing room. When I was in I looked at the dress before trying it on, it was pretty and simple. It was coloured mint green and was a chiffon dress with a skinny black belt on the wanelo. I also checked the price so I could buy it for my self instead of Amber paying, it was £20, I could pay for it.

I came out of the change room with the dress on, "Turn around" Amber said, I then turned. "Pretty!" Amber squealed,

"Amber why do I need to buy this dress." i asked,

"One, I'm paying for it and 2 It's for my birthday" Shoot! I forgot Amber's birthday, at least I won't be here.

"Amber, I won't be here, that's the day after my flight back to America"

"Ok then I will buy it for a goodbye gift for you" she said smiling "Now change back to your clothes".

When I came out she took the clothes from my hand and paid for it. She then gave me the bag and said your welcome. "Let's go get something to eat" she said then led me to the Cafeteria. We bought ice-cream, cookies and cream flavour for me and chocolate for Amber. We were sitting down at the tables, Amber also bought donuts. We were talking when Amber spotted Fabian and Mara, she was about to call out there names when I luckily stopped her. "Oh right" Amber said remembering I didn't want to talk to Fabian.

Next Day

It was 7:30 in the morning and it was getting boring in this hotel room so I decided to have a little walk around the park. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth, I didn't feel like having breakfast. I changed into a blur shirt and coffee brown shorts and put a white hoodie jacket on. I went outside the hotel to hear birds chirping and feel a warm breeze blow. I began walking to the park. When I got their I sat on a bench under the tree when someone tapped my shoulders, I turned around to see Fabian, I looked away then he sat down next to me, he began to speak, "Look, Nina. I'm sorry for last night and how I spoke it's just,it's been a while ever since I've seen you and things have-" he was cut off by me,

"Have changed" I mumbled finishing his sentence. I looked down at the ground, I realised he was right and thenI began to speak again, "I should be the one saying sorry, your right everyone was worried and Amber said the people thought that I might be dead" I let out a small chuckle but continued "I should have called and told you guys I was alri-" then I was cut off by Fabian kissing me. We pulled apart he was dating Mara and he kissed me, I now feel so guilty, "Excuse me,I have to go"

Fabian's P.O.V

I kissed Nina, Something in me just told me to do it, I bet she felt guilty. She left by excusing her self then I buried my head on my hand. "Why did you kiss her?" I muttered to my self.

No one's P.O.V

What Nina and Fabian didn't know was that they might still have feelings for each other.

* * *

**Yo!**

**Soz for not updating I was way to busy to be updating. Tomorrow a one-shot of Peddie is coming out. I also still haven't figured out which couple because I have people going for Mickara jus so Fabina is back and people are saying Amfie please Review which next! R&R, favourite and follow. THANKS! And Nina's dress is on profile!(And thanks for the 39 reviews. Hopefully it will be 50 soon!) Please read my one-shot(drabble) called 'I Love You Yacker'**

**Till the next update!**


	11. Chapter 11- House of Amfie

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 11- House of Amfie

Amber's P.O.V

"Alfie!" I yelled at him, "Grow up at least!". it was one of those days when Alfie tries to scare me, he swore he'll never do it again!

"Sorry Ambs. Promise I'll never do it again" he apologised, I couldn't say apology not accepted so I said ok.

"Alfie" Jerome called. Ever since Jerome proposed to Joy he's been needing Alfie alot,

"Bye Ambs" he said as he kissed my cheeked my cheek and left. I never have time for Alfie now... So instead of hanging out with Alfie I can talk to Daddy about my birthday!

Alfies's P.O.V

"Thanks so much Jerome, she was about to get angry then talk about her presents" I said huffing and holding on to his shoulder,

"What exactly are you getting her?" Jerome lifted and eyebrow, that made me stand up straight,

"I don't know" I said frowning,

"Goodluck" he said patting my shoulder and leaving the room... I'm doomed.

Amber's P.O.V

I just finish talking to Daddy and it turn out my present will be sent on my birthday at 8:30am and their will be at least 30 of them! I wonder what Alfie's getting me? "Alfie!" I yelled, the next thing I knew he was running up the stairs then barging in my room,

"Yes Amber" he asked trying to catch air,

"What are you getting me for my birthday?" I asked smiling,

"That's uh... A ummm... Surprise" he said, but with the ummm and uh it didn't sound like he was telling the truth.

"You forgot" I said putting my hands on my waist and then other on my necklace,

"No I why would I?" He fake laughed but I just had to agree with it,

"Ok you can go know" I sighed.

What if Alfie did forget? Would I ever be able to forgive him.

Alfie's P.O.V

I ran outside Amber's room and ran to mine. I know what to get for Amber! I had an idea of buying her a necklace that said princess with a heart, she's gonna love it. I quickly got changed and headed for the shops, "Be back in a few minutes!" I yelled as I ran of and went inside my car.

After traffics, it had been at least 20mins and now I was at the shops. I went to jewellery shops, the first one had no necklaces that I was looking for. It only had a letter A necklace but No. I needed the one I saw. I looked at the second one, it had it but was expensive, it was £399 you could almost rent a house with that! It had been at least 55mins all together now, but I realised that I haven't been to one shop, I quickly ran and looked for it, finally I saw it! It was the right price and the right one. I finally bought it and went home.

I got home and it had already been one house and 20mins. Te door shut a little to loudly for Amer to come running down. "Alfie!" Amber yelled "I have been waiting for you for one hour! Where were you?!",

"I was... Uh..." I couldn't think of anything "I was at the shops! Buying you a present but I have to pick it up tomorrow on your birthday, ok have to go now!" I said then running to my room.

Amber's P.O.V

"Alfie!" I yelled he ran back to his room, but it was too late. I needed to talk to someone but who? Nina! I ran up to my room and took my phone. I closed the door and sat on my bed. I called Nina, it rang then finally someone answered.

(Bold: Amber Italics: Nina)

**Hello Nina!**

_Amber... Not to loud please_

**Oh sorry**

_So why did you call?_

**Oh it's just I needed someone to talk to**

_Oh ok. About what?_

**Alfie is hiding something from me and he won't tell me and now everyone is too busy becuse they have their own, lets say, pairing and my birthday is coming up...**

_Amber about your birthday... I can't go my flight is tomorrow._

**But-**

_Sorry Amber._

And with that she hung up. Now I am sad and angry. I have no-one to talk to and Nina is not coming to my birthday! Then their was a knock at the door. I went and opened it. It was Alfie "what do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I want to give you and early birthday present" he said then handing me a big blue square box. I opened it to see a necklace, "Alfie! I love it" I yelled then hugged him. He then put it around my neck. Maybe this isn't such a bad birthday after all.

* * *

**Hello,**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I JUST HAD TO UPDATE THE ONE-SHOR THEN POST THIS! Anyways i will be going on a holiday again but if I have free wifi I will make sure I will update! But nor promises hopefully I will update but idk (did i make sense there?). Anyways please R&R, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE! have I done a Peddie chapter? Please answer need it...**

**Thanx Bye**


	12. Chapter 12- House of Peddie

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 12- House of Peddie

Patricia's P.O.V

"Not now Eddie!" I said, we got into some serious trouble, Eddie was not really good to hang out with. It all started like this,

3 hours before

"Hey Yacker! Do you wanna go out for lunch?" He asked with his signature smirk on,  
"Where and Why?" I asked lifting an eyebrow.  
"Nothing just for coffee"  
"Ok" I responded lifting an eyebrow then following him outside.

[LINE BREAK]

No you probably think that we just went out for coffee, right? But no it was more than just coffee.

[Back to story]

We went into the coffee. We were about to go and order coffee when a tall brunette girl walked to us. "Brittany?" Eddie said,  
"Eddie! Oh My Gosh! It's been a long time" she said in her high pitched American accent voice, that's when Eddie held my hand tightly. "Who's she?!" We asked at the same time,  
"Uh... Brittany this is Patricia my girlfriend and Patricia this is my..." He said stopping at 'my',  
"My what?!" I angrily asked,  
"His ex" the Brittany girl butted in. What she said just made me angry, I had to control myself, so I did.

"So what brings you here to England?" Eddie asked,  
"I got offered a new modelling job" she squealed but luckily the whole cafe wasn't looking at us.  
"Yay" I sarcastically said, she just lifted her eyebrow,  
"So what do you do know?" Brittany asked Eddie but i cut her off,  
"Excuse me now, were about to order coffee so if you don't mind" I said storming off and pulling Eddie. After that we ordered Coffee.

We were about to go outside when Eddie accidentally tripped an angry old woman (At least about 20 years old). "Oh... Sorry!" Eddie said about to help her up but she pushed Eddie,  
"What the heck was that for!" She yelled, this got everyone attention this was our only time to escape before mor things happen.  
"Yacker! Run!" He said then we ran but people were blocking our way so we had to go over tables and under them to and we crawled just to get to the exit.

We were running as fast as we could, finally we got to the exit door and the all lady was behind. "Quickly to your car!" I stated then we went in. The lady was out of the café and was heading to us. "Start the car!" I yelled as she got closer,  
"I'm trying just wait!" Eddie said annoyed but then he started the car,  
"Go!" I yelled and he left just before the lady got up to my door. "That was close!" I said all puffed out.

[LINE BREAK]

That's the end of that situation but that's not all their was more. So it began at the park after we got away from the lady at the café. To make long story short, we were walking peacefully when a little girl that was about four got lost. Eddie carried her and decided to look for her Mum. It took as a while then this lady approached us and the little girl said 'Mama'. It was her Mum but she accused us of kidnapping her kid, which made us run away again.

Now this story leads to me going, "Not now Eddie!"  
"C'mon Patricia." Eddie begged "Promise nothing bad will happen"  
"Ok!" I finally agreed, "but... If something goes wrong then to do my house work for 2 weeks!"  
"Deal!" He agreed then took me outside. "Look at the stars!" He said then gave me a piece of paper". I looked at the stars then read what it said on the pape:

_This is just a distraction, turn around_

I turned around to see Eddie kneeling on one knee on the ground holding out a ring, "Patricia? Would you marry me?" By that time I was crying, I was so happy, of course I said then he got up and kissed me. But I guess being with Eddie wasn't bad, it wasn't good either. It was perfect.

* * *

**Hello!**

**You guys deserve this. I reached 50 reviews! THANKS SO MUCH! Btw this set during last chapter so will the next chapter! I will try and update if I have internet because this might be the last day I don't have internet until 2 weeks. But at least more chapters to write means update everyday starting in2 weeks but no promises! idk y but all my Peddie chapter, one-shots etc. etc. are very short... But Please R&R, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE! And Amber's necklace from last chapter is on profile! BYE AND THANKS!**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13- House of Mickara

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 13- House of Mickara (this was set on the day when Mabian broke up)

Mara's P.O.V

I just broke with Fabian. It was a good thing to do because daring Fabian felt like dating a girl version of me... I know it kind of sounds wrong but it's true. I walked in to the common room, sat down at couch and dug my face in my hands. It looked like I was crying but I wasn't, it was just a very stressful week, so I'm just sitting her with my face in my hands trying to think. "Hey Mara, have you seen Jerome?" Mick asked with a banana in his hand,

"In there room and be careful because the last time they squirted water at me" I warned him

"Ok, but are you ok?" He asked sitting down on the couch beside me

"Yeah I'm fine" I said giving him a fake smile and left the room but before I could he grabbed my arm. It was no use trying to shake him off, he was a strong guy.

"Let's go out for a walk, and I'll buy us hot dogs" he smiled,

"Ok but that's all then were coming back here"

We were walking from the hot dog stand when Mick came past a few of his old 'football' friends. They were talking and laughing while I was just at the side waiting for them to finish talking. As they were talking I saw Mick look back really quickly, "Guys I have to go, I'll see you next time" he said then left. He must have remembered I was here...

"Let's go the hot dog stand isn't far away" he said as he held a hand out. I looked at it then looked at him again, does he remember that we were just friends. "Are you coming?" He asked, I couldn't reject it so I just took his hand. We were at the hotdog stand. "£2 each" I whispered to my self. I was about to take my wallet out when I realised, it wasn't there. I face palmed my self, "great" I muttered rolling my eyes,

"What's wrong?" Mick asked lifting an eyebrow up, jeez whats up with people lifting eyebrows up, I can't even do it!

"Oh, I just forgot my wallet. But it's ok you can buy one, I don't feel that hungry" I said fake smiling then I muttered "hungry-ish".

"I'll buy it for you, my treat" he said but before I could stop him he was already ordering and paying.

Mick's P.O.V

I bought Mara hotdogs. We were sitting on the bench, eating hot dogs quietly. "So..." I said looking around as I finished my hotdogs, Mara was just sitting down. I guess she lost her appetite from this cold. She then stood up and put her hot dog in the bin, she then started to walk, I walked the opposite direction from her but then stopped. "Hey Mars where are you going?" i yelled because we were at least 10 metres away from each other -well that's what I thought-.

"No need to yell were not that far from each other and back to the Anubis house, I need to study on my exam so I can at least past a level for being a doctor" she said "and plus you said hot dogs only"

"No, I said a walk and hot dogs" I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes and walked my direction, "just one small walk and then were going back to Anubis"

We were walking in silence so I started a conversation. "So what was it like when I wasn't here?" I asked,

"Normal except we didn't have three people eating all the food. We only had two then" she said playing with her fingers and looking down as we walked, "so how was it like in Australia?" She asked.

"At the top of Australia it's Tropical and warm and summer is the best, where as in the lower part of Australia it's cold because it's getting closer to Antarctica" I explained and she nodded. "So how was graduation" I asked,

"Oh" she mumbled, "it was ok just not the same without Nina or Amber" she shrugged, "or you" she whispered to her self quietly but loud enough for me to hear. But I ignored it. We talked and talked until it was almost dark.

"I think we should get back, it's almost dark" I said,

"Ok"

We walked back in silence. I guess she still wasn't used to going on a walk with a friend boy only. So I decided I shouldn't break the silence. After a long silent walk we were at the house, "Bye" I smiled as she went up the stairs and said bye to me as well. At this point I needed to eat so I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "Heard you and Mara went out for a little walk" Jerome said coming out from no-where,

"Been years and you still haven't change" I pointed out to Jerome while putting water in my cup,

"At least I'm not afraid to show that I'm still the same Jerome from 5 years before we graduated, and that I still love the person I went out with 5 years aho" he said crossing his arm and grinning while leaning on the edge of the door.

"What do you mean?" I stopped "Do you mean you still like Mara?".

"No, I meant Joy. But I know that you know you still like Mara" his grin got bigger. Did I still like Mara?

* * *

**Ummm Hey!**

**Before you start hating I have some explanation! I was on holiday and I had really slow Wifi. I tried to update but go disconnected so I had to wait till I got better internet so today is the day. I also didn't do much fluff on this because most of you don't ship Mickara. ALSO THANKS FOR THE 50 REVIEWS!**

**I'm also going to start a twitter account and a Facebook page so you can get previews, info and other things and keep updated on books. The Facebook page has not been done yet but it will be soon but the twitter has been done. The user name is DefineAuthor .**

**I also have Instagram, it's theofficial_chosenone**

**Please follow me on those accounts and read my books!**

**I ALSO HAVE A GOAL! My goals are:**

**Reviews: 100 or more  
Favourites: 50-100 or more  
Follows: 50-100 or more**

**So please recommend this book! Thanks! R&R, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE! Bye!**

**Sincerely, your author**


	14. Chapter 14- Do You Really Like

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 14- Do you really like...

Nina's P.O.V

It's another day in England here, well my last day and it's Amber's birthday in In 2 days and I'm leavong tomorrow at 12:00pm, I have been staying here for 5 weeks, We have solved the crime and we found out that the person stole a precious ring from a museum, I wasn't surprise. But in the last 2 weeks it's been very weird, first I've finally shown my self to the Anubis gang, second I almost forgot Amber's birthday and last, Fabian kissed me. Know I can't go out showing my self to him, it just feels different.

Their was a knock at the door, I walked over to the door to see Amber and Patricia, "we're coming in" Patricia said as she walked in and Amber followed. "So... I heard what happened" Amber said,

"Do you still like him?" Asked Patricia. I just shrugged

"Why did you even kiss him?" Asked Amber, it just made me plop on the couch covering my face.

I sat down and notified, "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!"

"and why did he kiss you exactly?" Patricia asked crossing her arms

"Because, I..." I was stuttering

"Because You?" Patricia said lifting her eyebrows up

"Because I was apologising and explaining why I was sorry and I think I said to much that he kissed to make me shut up"

"That means he still likes you" Amber said, Patricia and I just stared at her, "Anyways the question is, do you like him?"

"I don't know" I answered "I just don't want to be a boyfriend stealer" then they just nodded

[LINE BREAK]

Fabian's P.O.V

"Dude I can't believe you did that" Eddie said while sitting down on his bed,

"I don't know it's just that..." I began to explain but couldn't get to the point.

"Ok 2 questions, 1 Does Mara know and 2 why did you kiss Nina?" he asked

"No, Mara does not know and I don't know why I kissed her!" I exclaimed throwing my hand up then burying my face in my hands.

"Do you still like her?" Eddie asked

"I don't know..."

But little did I know that Mara could here us talk

Nina's P.O.V

Amber and Patricia just asked about the kiss 2 weeks ago, I tried to get out of it by going "it happened 2 weeks ago!" Which just led them to more questions, well it led Amber to more questions and Patricia face palming.

We went out for lunch, and talked then after that we all went home. I got home then got ready to go to sleep, after that I laid down on my bed. I couldn't sleep I kept on thinking 'Do I still love him? Do I still love Fabian?'

Mara's P.O.V

I found out Fabian kissed Nina, I overheard them when I was about to go to Fabian's room. I quickly and quietly ran to the common room when I heard someone walking up to the door. I sat down at the couch and pretended to read a book when, "Hey Mars!" Eddie greeted,

"Hey, Eddie! Is Fabian in the room?"I asked

"Yeah, he is" he replies

"Ok thanks" I said then walked to Fabian's room, again. I opened the door to see Fabian playing his guitar, "Hey" he greeted me while he put his guitar down,

"Fabian" I sighed as I sat down, "I know that you 'accidentally' kissed Nina" I said making air quotes in the air,

"Look Mara, I'm-" he was cut off by me me

"I understand, I know you still like her this is why go after her but I think you should see her on Amber's birthday because you know what happened at the park, she may not feel comfortable" I said then left standing up then leaving the room. I just broke up with Fabian Rutter.

* * *

**Hello, Genevieve Here(or Gen, Genny, Genn(same as Gen)) and yes ai decided to use my name.**

**You probably hate me now for giving you a short chapter but I have good news and bad news. Bad news is- I can only update 2 or maybe even 1 time(s) a week. (But More Reviews Equals Longer Chapter). Good News- Fabina is gonna be together soon. So for all those people going 'More Fabina please', just wait till next updates.**

**I also have a twitter now and my Facebook page is finish! And my instagram (also kayielol181) is the first person that followed me so I said on bio follow her. But she is not me) all links for my account are on my profile, but just incase for twitter and Instagram.**

**Twitter- DefineAuthor  
Instagram- theofficial_chosenone**

**Remember that I (some people consider it as we) so we have a goal. We're starting small so:**

**Reviews: 100 or more  
Favourites: 50-100 or more  
Follows: 50-100 or more**

**So please recommend this book, and check out my profile for other stories and web. THANX! R&R, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE!**

**Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15- House of Go!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 15- House of Go!

Fabian's P.O.V

After the -well let's say- Mabian break up. I felt... weird, not bad weird good, confused, happy -i guess- weird. Is it because Mara broke up with me or I get to be with Nina. Either way. Anyway after that whole talk thing I got a little tired, so I decided to sleep.

Dream:

"Someone! HELP ME!" A familiar voice yelled. "HELP!" She shouted again. In a not that far distance, their was shed in the woods. It had red walls and rusty old roof and a old door with a lock on the outside, but the door was open now. I walked closer to hear someone talking in a quiet scary voice.

"No... You ...he-" The voice talking wasn't all clear because it was quiet, but as I got closer ai could here more things, "no-one will... You" it was getting clearer, "your trapped here now, Nina" the voice was clear and it was Nina who was trapped. But who was talking?

"Who are you?!" Nina yelled,

"You mean you don't remember" i peeked and saw that he was wearing a hooded coat but I couldn't tell who it was. "Don't you recognise my voice?" He said. He then was about to take of his coat when-

Dream Ends

"Fabian!" Someone was calling"Fabian, Fabian! WAKE UP!" Then someone woken me up. I opened my eyes to see Eddie. "Wake up it's 8:00!

I sat up and stretched, "What are we doing today?" I asked rubbing my eyes,

"Not much, just the usual but today were going shopping because of Amber's birthday tomorrow" he said shrugging, "now let's go eat break fast he said.

"Ok I'll be their in a minute, I need to get ready"

Amber's P.O.V

*on phone* "ok, by Daddy! Thanks I love you" I squealed over the phone because I was getting early birthday presents! Then I remembered it was Nina's last day I better call her. It started ringing

"Hello" Nina said over the phone,

"Hey Nina, it's me Amber! Good morning!" I greeted her,

"Well someone is in a happy mood" she giggled. I could almost imagine her smile.

"Yeah I'm in a good mood today but... Your leaving today" I frowned "can't you at least stay here till after my birthday?"

"Sorry Amber but I can't change it. It's today my flight but happy birthday and I'll send you something for your birthday" she said "and also please don't tell them I'm leaving especially you know who" she pleaded over the phone.

"Ok" i sighed "been 5 years and your still secretive" I mentioned to her which made her laugh. "Ok bye, I have to decorate for my party tomorrow" I said then hung up after she said bye.

I ran down stairs to see everyone eating so I joined them. "Theirs the birthday girl" Alfie said and I smiled and sat down.

"Everyone we have to start planning for my birthday" Mara and Joy you go to the shops and by banners, Patricia and Eddie get all the invitations finished, Alfie and Fabian stay here and help me with the organising and Mick and Jerome you have to clean the house" I stated "Is that all clear?". Everyone said yes like they didn't sleep.

"Great now I'm stuck doing cleaning" Mick muttered but I ignored it.

[After Breakfast]

"Alfie put this picture of me in every place a person is going to go to and Fabian hold these and follow me" I gave Fabian a box and he followed me to dining table that now had no chairs. "Decorate this table in pink" I ordered.

After a while it was 11:30 and Alfie and Fabian were knocked out on the couch. "Done!" I said,

"I need to get a drink" Alfie huffed, " be right back in 15 mins". While Alfie left Fabian didn't just looked tired but he also looked scared.

"Hey Fabian, what's up?" I asked sitting next to him, but he didn't response. "Hello, Earth to Fabian" I waved in front of him.

"Yeah?" He faked smile. I stared at him with a weird face. "What?" He confusedly asked,

"What's wrong and you can't say no because I know somethings wrong. So what's wrong?z" i asked jus taking half a breath.

"Ok, you got me" he said sitting up straight. He then began to tell me his dream. At the end we started talking about it and I told him it was just dream. "At least she's safe here and not in public that much" he mentioned.

"Yeah... about that" I said half smiling. "She is in public now. She's leaving today and her flight is in 20 minutes considering it's 11:40."

Fabian's P.O.V

"Oh ok" I replied to Ambers comment but then I realise what she just said. "What! How come you didn't tell me" I stated then said "us". Amber replied with her going "Nina told me not too". I was so frustrated that it looked like I was about to pull my hair out. "Ok which gate number?" I asked her.

"I think she said 7" Amber thought,

"Ok thanks I'll see you later" I said and ran out the door. I quickly got my car keys and drove off this car wasn't for everyday use -it was for emergency use- only and in this case, this was an emergency. I went through traffic but I knew England very well so I had shortcuts. After all the traffic and short cuts, I was at the airport. I was about to go sneak to gate number 7 since you weren't allowed but then I saw Nina. "Nina!" I yelled, she didn't look back. "Nina!" I yelled louder but she didn't look back. I was about to go through the metal detector gate when a security guard stopped me.

"Sorry, People who are only going in planes can go through" he explained. No it's over now. That maybe be the last time I see, the one person I loved, the one i understood the most and the one that changed my life, Nina.

* * *

**Haha!**

**Cliff hanger! Don't worry it's not like I'll break up Fabina! Or will I? Jokes but this is the second last chapter but don't worry their will be 5 Epilogue and 1 for everyone and in 2 weeks time their will be a tower prep one-shot fanfic :D . Also I will be posting once a week now... I know hate it too but I am EXTREMELY busy and it could also make us reach our goals easier.**

**Reviews: 100 or more (but just 40 more)  
Favourites: 50 or more  
Follows: 50 or more**

**And I forgot to tell you I do all chapters on iPad which makes it harder for me but I have twitter and Facebook page and Instagram.(i have to Instagram, one tower prep and the other hoa) please follow and like because I only have 2 followers on twitter and 1 likes on Facebook**

**Twitter: DefineAuthor  
Instagram: HOA- theofficial_chosenone Tower Prep: tower_prep  
Facebook's link is on my profile.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions I'm here to answer them :) PLEASE R&R, FOLLOW , FAVOURITE! Thanks for making this possible!**

**Till Next Time :), Genn**


	16. Chapter 16- House of I'm Back

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 16- House of I'm Back

Nina's P.O.V

Today is the day I leave for England. My phone then started ringing. It was Amber, I then answered it *on phone*

Hello" I said over the phone,

"Hey Nina, it's me Amber! Good morning!" she greeted me,

"Well someone is in a happy mood" she giggled. I could almost imagine her smile.

"Yeah I'm in a good mood today but... Your leaving today" she paused and I could almost see the frown on her face "can't you at least stay here till after my birthday?"

"Sorry Amber but I can't change it. It's today my flight but happy birthday and I'll send you something for your birthday" I said "and also please don't tell them I'm leaving especially you know who" she pleaded over the phone.

"Ok" she sighed "been 5 years and your still secretive" she mentioned to her which made her laugh. "Ok bye, I have to decorate for my party tomorrow" she said then hung up after I said bye. Now it was time to go. I returned the room keys to the front desk and said goodbye. Next was go into the cab and make my way to the airport. I was going looked out the window listening to music. Gee I missed this place and I didn't even get time to hang out with them that much. I looked at my phone to see that the time was 12:15. SHOOT! I'm late. Luckily traffic wasn't bad and I got their 9 mins -that's what I think-.

"Goodbye" I murmured as I said goodbye in front of the British Airport. I had already gave my bags to the counter to put into the next plane because I was late. After that I continued walking then I checked my bag to see if my passport, tickets, paper, wallet and phone were in their. While I was checking, I bumped into someone. Someone I thought I'll never see again. "Fabian?" I looked up,

"Nina?" He whispered, "I thought you left"

"I was going to but I am late" I told him looking down and he just nodded. Then came someone running and yelling to us.

"Fabian! There You are?" She yelled. As she ran up she saw me, "and Nina!" She then gave me a hug. "You have no idea how much Fabian was stressing... So he cam to go after you after he found out your flight was today"

"And how did he know my flight was today?" I asked with my hands on my hips she then smiled abit,

"It just came out, ok?" She said, I then gave her a hug and laughed,

"Still the same Amber" I pointed "which I'm totally fine with". Then I realised that Fabian was there with his head down smiling. "Sorry Amber I have to go".

"Wait Nina, why now?" She asked,

"Things are complicated right now" I sighed "but I will be back soon, promise". Then with my last words I was gone. I looked back to see there sad faces -well Amber's- but Fabian was really angry, frustrated and most of all sad. "Sorry" I mumbled and then the next thing I knew, I was boarding the plane for America.

[2 Years Later]

Their was beeping, sirens and cars rushing by. This may sound like New York but no, I was in London for a vacation I was walking down the busy roads and going to the hotel when I got lost. I tried to ask directions but couldn't because everyone is "busy". I walked in front of a café. I looked out the window to see all my Anubis friends laughing and having fun. Fabian, Amber and Patricia looked out the window. I quickly turned around. After a while I turned back around to see them not looking but now they were serious.

Then Fabian started walking to the door. "Shoot!" I muttered to myself. I began to run and luckily they already sent my luggage to the hotel. I ran and ram but it's like he was going after me. I went past people and a long way from where I was. I knew he was gone so I stopped and took a breath. Someone the grabbed my arm.

"Nina?" The voice I missed so much said. I turned around to see Fabian -obviously-.

"Fabian" I mumbled. I didn't realise that I was so close to him. "I miss you" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. A tear fell down from my cheeks. At this moment he was holding on to my arms. He then hugged me and I hugged back. Then it happened, he kissed me. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms were around my waist. We separated and the next thing I knew a 8 headed monster was looking around the corner. "Turn around" I laughed and told Fabian, he did and they were all coming up to us two.

"Good job Stutter Rutter" Jerome said clapping while Amber was squealing. Now I was back where I called home, my family, my friends and all my good memories. Sibuna!

* * *

** Sup!**

**Yeah, I know the end and it's a bad chapter but don't worry theirs six more chapters (epilogue) one of each couple and one all together. Also sorry for not updating. If you want me to update just tell me on twitter, Facebook or Instagram (and soz I wasn't really being active on does social websites) but just but just tell me.**

**Instagram: tower_prep theofficial_chosenone  
Twitter: DefineAuthor  
Facebook: Link is at my profile!**

**And the Goals! (Almost there):**

**Reviews: 100 or more**

**And no more followers and fav goals because it's my first time and yeah... BTW sorry for being and awful author at times (or maybe all the time) but I guess we all have imperfections, right? Anyways thanks so much for your support. Please R&R, Follow and Favourite!**

**Bye! Genn**


	17. Chapter 17- Epilogue

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA!

Chapter 17- Epilogue

Nina's P.O.V

It's been 5 years. 3 years ago Jerome and Joy were married and they have a kid and right now Joy was in the state of being pregnant. Alfie and Amber were married 2 years ago and they have a boy. Mick and Mara were just going slow and starting to build up their relationship but they've been dating for 2 years so I know that Mick will ask Mara soon. Patricia and Eddie was married last year and Fabian and I, lets say that we ended up happy and today we were getting married.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said, then we kissed. Amber then squealed and everyone was no looking at her.

"Sorry continue" she embarrassedly said. Then we walked out. It was now time to go to the venue. At the venue it was really pretty. The outdoors and we also rented a big castle like building. "Nina!" Amber yelled as she ran up to me with the other girls. "I'll see you there" Fabian whispered as he kissed my cheeks and walked away.

"Nona, get changed hurry" Amber pushed me into the building.

"I bags the make up!" Amber said,

"I bags the hair!" Mara said,

"Clothes!" Joy said.

"And I'm just gonna sit and watch" Patricia pointed out as we entered the elevator. Luckily my dress wasn't poofy it was skinny and alright. After getting dressed, I was still wearing white but I had a knee length dress.

We went down and talked. I was talking to Fabian and we got congratulated. We did the toast and Fabian and I sat down and talked. I was then looking at my ring. "Do you like it?" He asked. He was the one who picked the ring and he planned everything. I then smiled and looked at him in the eye.

"No I don't like it" I said, his smiled turned into a frown, "I love it" he smiled again. We then kissed and before we knew it their was a group or claps and cheers.

From that day on I knew that nothing really bad could go wrong.

* * *

Hello,

I KNOW UGLY ENDING! I have some bad news and some good news. Bad news is, that this is the only Epilogue you'll get but good news is that... THERE WILL BE A SQUEL! The sequel will have everyone but I'm not sure about KT and Willow. It will also have there kids! So stay tuned and please please please! REVIEW EVERYONE WHO READS THIS AND TELL ME IF IT WAS BAD OR GOOD! :)

BIG AWESOME GRET SHOUTOUT TO HOAlover4life

You have being very supportive :)

Till next Time! Bye!

P.S so for not reaching reviewing goal


	18. Note

**Note:**

**SUP!**

**Sequel Characters is out now! Check my profile it's called 'My Life'. Review of what you think of the characters**


End file.
